


Tasty booty

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Yamcha eat's some Vussy. (Vegeta pussy... or booty...)
Relationships: Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Tasty booty

Vegeta huffed, he sighed and wiggled his hips, slowly.

He bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes a couple of time.

And he let out a soft moan, dragging it out in another sigh.

His fingers dug into the couch and keeping his eyes on the movie playing on Yamcha’s laptop became a challenge.

The aforementioned human hummed in delight as he stuck in tongue further into Vegeta’s tight hole, now wet and slick covered. The taste and scent that the Saiyan prince gave off drove him nuts and coerced him to dig further into his captivating juices.

Yamcha’s tongue slipped past the ring of muscle and began exploring the prince’s inner-walls. 

This drug out a loud moan from Vegeta, bucking his hips and backing up into Yamcha’s mouth.

The latter released his lover’s rear with a pop, licking the juices surrounding his lips in satisfaction. He eyed Vegeta’s twitching cock, reaching for the rod and giving it a few strokes.

The Saiyan moaned once more and his tail instinctively wrapped around the other male’s wrist, keeping him in place while he worked on Vegeta’s cock.

Yamcha grinned and sped up his strokes while slipping a thumb into Vegeta’s hole, eliciting another moan from him. The prince bucked his hips into Yamcha’s hand while backing up into the exploring finger.

“Fuck,” Vegeta whispered as he felt his climax approaching. He buried his face into the couch to muffle his noises, beginning to shake in anticipation.

He marvelled at the small pecks and kisses Yamcha placed on his back, tracing all the way up to his neck. “Cum for me,” he whispered in Vegeta’s ear, and so the prince did.

With a harsh, shuddered moan, Vegeta reached his climax and finally came in Yamcha’s hand. He road out his orgasm as he continued to pump his cock in and out his lover’s hand before he stilled and collapsed onto the couch.

The performance made Yamcha reach his orgasm and shot his load onto the Saiyan’s back.

He placed a final kiss on Vegeta’s neck before helping the shorter man to the bathroom to get them both cleaned up.


End file.
